Nyarleth of Esfera
The Kingdom of Nyarleth, also known as the Nyarleth Corsair Kingdom, is a mysterious and powerful nation located on the Realm of Esfera. Nyarleth and its people are considered to be equally parts terror and mystery, lending to massive speculation and fear on the parts of those who are aware of the place. It is said that it almost never storms on the mainland of Nyarleth, that even the Zephyrians are wary of that dark place. History Much of the history of Nyarleth is shrouded in mystery and speculation. The first known encounter between "civilized" people and the Corsair Kingdom involved an attack on explorers from the Visilusian colony of Carcosa. Only a pair of the explorers escaped the encounter alive, and were only back in Carcosa a few days before the people of Nyarleth arrived to conquer the colony, with only a tenth of the population escaping. It should be noted however that several explorer parties disappeared in the jungles of Nyarleth before this point, and are now believed to have fallen prey to the native nation. After the capture of Carcosa the King of Visilusia decreed vengeance against the violent natives, and sent a small fleet of adventurer ships to retake the colony and exact a price upon those who considered themselves above Visilusian might. The result shook the very foundation of not only Visilusian power, but the idea of might in the sea. Utilizing small, swift vessels, a powerful and unexpected storm, and their own weird magic, the people of Nyarleth not only maintained control of Carcosa, but sank many of the warships sent to destroy them. And while this alone was a stunning blow to the honor and respect of Visilusia, it was the number of enemies reported by the survivors which gave all who heard it pause. Thousands of natives were rumored to have taken part, easily outnumbering the Visilusians. This was clearly no minor local tribe but a vast nation of people with powerful magic and a fanatical drive to take control of the city and capture the colonists. Several ships were also captured in the naval battle, and only a few of the crew members were ever seen again, changed dramatically. The King of Visilusia at that time named it a "Kingdom of Corsairs," and Nyarleth officially burst on to the world stage. After this first engagement, it became common to encounter those who would soon be known as the Corsairs of Nyarleth. This was not only because of the expansion of powerful nations, but also due to the outgrowth of Nyarleth, into the world. They took several other islands, sunjugating their populations and building profane monuments. Escapees from these islands and from Nyarleth itself spoke, often in garbled tones, of great horrors perpetrated by the Corsairs and their masters. Later they fought a war against the Pirate Republic. Government Nyarleth is ruled by their king, Al'haz'red, and this has always been so. Those who become enthralled to the Corsair Kingdom forsake all previous rulership and devote themselves fully to the dark power of Nyarleth. All of the important roles within Nyarleth are occupied by those who are at least partially members of the clergy, though they can still occupy the role of general or fleet commander. While the pirate ships which sail far from Nyarleth are mostly autonomous, they tend to have at least one of their strange, masked priests on board. Culture The culture of Nyarleth is highly mysterious and strange, though some facts have been gleaned by the pirates who have met with them and the other groups who have warred against them. The state language of Nyarleth is Eldritch. Piracy Piracy is one of the ways outsiders interact with Nyarleth the most. While they freely plunder treasure and loot from their victims, it is clear that the primary goal of an excursion of Corsairs is to obtain more slaves for the Kingdom. Apart from the normal weaponry expected of pirates, they often wield whips, both standard and of bone, and bladed chains. Many captains utilize magic as well, and are supported by priests upon their ships. Religion Religion and worship seem to be very important to the society of the Nyarleth Kingdom, though as yet no outsider has been able to fully identify what it all entails. None of the deities evoked by the faithful are recognizable to any outsider, and many of the common rituals seem overly strange and unnecessary. The Nyarleth people use many strange terms to refer to their deities, such as The Chthonic, The Old Ones, The Sleeping Ones, and The Ancients. Slavery Slavery is highly important to the culture of Nyarleth, and many of those who dwell within its bounds are considered property. While it is possible for slaves of some races, most notably human, to rise up and obtain freedom as a citizen of Nyarleth, there has never been an example of either an Elf or an Itzcuintli witnessed free. The Jungle Dogs especially seem to be considered "savage" or "feral," and are at almost all times kept muzzled, and usually mistreated to keep them angry for use as "war dogs." Technology For the most part, Nyarleth is considered to be developmentally behind their competitors in the greater human nations and Half-states, and even their fellow pirates are better equipped. Cannons are almost completely unheard of upon a Corsair ship, in favor of ballistae with ropes tied to harpoons, bows, and magic. The weaponry of the Corsairs ranges from looted armaments of their foes (though rarely pistol or rifle) to clubs and spears used by savage tribals, to the strange Eld-Iron mined on their home island. While there are tales told of great temples and fortresses within Nyarleth, most of the structures witnessed by outsiders are either repurposed buildings made by other cultures or simply built huts. Their ships tend to be based off of canoes and catamarans, though the larger vessels they have more recently utilized possess proper holds and cabins. Locations Most of the locations within the Kingdom of Nyarleth are located upon the principle landmass of the same name, though there are multiple smaller islands under Corsair control. Carcosa The once-Visilusian colony on the mainland of Nyarleth has become a major hub for the country's seagoing activities, and while the new owners at least partially respected the durability of the colonial structures, many were torn down, or at least damaged, and replaced or repaired with Nyarleth's own unique style. Ghatan The mystery-clad capital of Nyarleth, located in the heart of the bleak island of the same name. Ghatan is built on the edge of the Death Sea, the strange sea inside of the Island of Nyarleth, which is said to contain no life but what the Chthonic Ones spit out. Leng The City of Dreams and Nightmares on Nyarleth Island. It is a mysterious place (but what in Nyarleth isn't?) where people often go to sleep and never awaken. It is ruled by a mysterious being known as Nightgaunt. Shiggurath The Old Capital still contains hieroglyphics which indicate it originally belonged to Lizardfolk native to Nyarleth Island, though the inhabitants have long since been enslaved and spread out across the island nation. Shiggurath is now the most "cosmopolitan" city on Nyarleth, and a major hub for the slave trade. Sukoth A holding not located on Nyarleth Island, the grand village of Sukoth was captured from the tribe who called it home, the priests beheaded and natives enslaved. Now many of those slaves have risen to become true people of Nyarleth, commanding their once neighbors in service to the Corsairs. Sukoth has fresh water sources important to the Corsairs who must spend long time at sea searching for prizes to take. Yith The once-temple city of Yith is yet another of the many strange wonders of Nyarleth, located upon the mainland. The sparsely populated city is dominated by a massive crater, upon the edge of which sits the ruin of a temple to some unknown force. Affiliations Of the many interactions Nyarleth has had with outside forces, the only positive ones have been with other pirate groups, most specifically the Balinberry Pirates who, though considerably distant from Nyarleth's shores, often trade slaves to Corsairs in exchange for beautiful jewelry and gems. Though at peace currently, there is still mistrust between the Nyarleth Corsairs and the Pirate Republic of Esfera. All other nations are considered to be constantly at war with Nyarleth. Notable Citizens King Al'haz'red Legends from many different sources speak of Al'haz'red, the king of Nyarleth, who has ruled for centuries. No matter how old the tale or when it is set, if a ruler is mentioned for Nyarleth, it is invariably Al'haz'red. Nir'gali One of the most powerful priestesses of the bleak deities of Nyarleth, Nir'gali knows many secrets of the world, though it is said no one alive has ever seen her face, except perhaps King Al'haz'red. Hai'ta the Shephard An eccentric, even by Nyarleth's standards, Hai'ta preaches of the New One, the King in Yellow, who comes from the outer darkness to bring the ultimate Change. Though the King of Nyarleth has not spoken on the man, many hunt him for a blasphemer. Skinchangers Some of the greatest warriors of Nyarleth are shapeshifters, considered by some to be lyanthropes of some sort, though their powers seem a bit more mysterious. Chief among them is Shan'tak the Wereraptor, one of the most powerful warriors in all of Nyarleth. Another is the Orcish Bo'krug, who is said to shapeshift into a brutish and primal lizard-man. Corsairs Among those most known to outsiders are the Corsairs. A lusty, tattooed woman named Nin'lil captains the ship Black Goat. M'hel is the captain of Azoth, one of the largest and strongest ships in Nyarleth's motley fleet. See Also Category:Nations Category:Realm of Esfera